Wearable computing devices are becoming increasingly popular, and in some cases are being used as companion devices for smartphones. In particular, some wearable computing devices are being used for various health monitoring applications. Such “life logger” devices include accelerometers that sense user movements, which serve as the basis for various fitness calculations (e.g., distance walked, quantity of calories burned, quantity of floors climbed, activity duration and intensity, etc.). Such calculations can be accumulated over a time period and then transmitted to a computing device (e.g., a smartphone or desktop computer) for long term storage. However, such data has only been used for fitness purposes.